


Than and Now

by Nightingale



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon - Manga, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale/pseuds/Nightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru is looking back at his life thinking of what he wanted then and what he has now. You won't know who he is pairing with until the end!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Than and Now

**Than and Now**

_I was going to be a so-so ninja and earn an ok salary…_

Well-that didn't exactly worked as I planed-being the chief adviser of the 6th isn't what I would called a job for a so-so ninja. Moreover the fact that the so called 6th is unpredictable, energetic blond bomb-doesn't exactly give me anytime to rest. At least my salary is good…

_Marry a regular girl who's being neither a beauty nor a hag…_

Well I got half of my wish-she's no hag, that for sure…she is a beauty-beyond that; and no it's not because I'm he husband-I see how other men watch her, wanting her-my life couldn't just be easy-doesn't it?

_Have two kids, first a girl than a boy…_

I did get my wish-only I get it in the some time-twins: my oldest a girl (who's according to my mother look just like me) and her younger brother (who looks like his mother) by five minutes…

… _than I'd retire_

Not going to happen-not with the current 6th, maybe the 7th would give me a break…

… _when my oldest girl got married and my son becomes independent…_

it turns out my little girl get her mother independence gene, and was out of the house as soon as she become a jounin (she still come home for dinner when she's not on a mission). My son on the other hand, although also has he's own independence gene, has also become a somewhat mommy-boy. And no I don't mean in the cry-baby time-it's worst! He gets it to his head that he had to protect her (which my wife find very amusing) and follow her around most of the time he doesn't have a mission…he's never going to leave home! My wife in the meantime says it only going to least until he'll meet the right woman (or man)-he's already in his 20's-I don't care-I want him out! Or at least not following my wife everywhere-I can do it!

… _after that I'd play shogi and go all day long, living a relaxed and easy life_

Yeah-that not going to happen…I still play shogi and go with my daughter (who's took a liking to the game) and sometimes my wife and son play a game. As for my relaxed and easy life-well, I've come to accept that this isn't going to happen-at least not for a very, very, very long time.

Well that what you get when you'll decide to marry a blond woman who goes by the name Naruto (who's also our current 6th)!

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> all quotes in italics are taken from Vol.14 ch.119
> 
> so who did you like the twist? So before any of you starting to throw rotten tomatoes let me explain of a few things:
> 
> 1-This is not supposed to be according to canon! So Naruto isn't really a female-so what! In this story he she is-so deal!
> 
> 2- Also I made Naruto a girl because I though it would be funnier this way
> 
> 3- For a while it been my guilty pleasure paring-so I had to write something…
> 
> All of you that has read-if you enjoyed reading please comment! 
> 
> Criticism is welcome, flaming will be used to fry my eggs…


End file.
